The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of display unit or device for attractively and reliably displaying different jewelry articles, such as a wrist watch, bracelet, ring or necklace, and which is intended to support the article in a raised position, for instance, on a shelf of a display window.
Display units or devices of this type are well known in the art and are especially provided for wrist watches. They consist essentially of an open loop or ring which, in its natural state, is slightly larger than the internal circumference of the article of jewelry which is to be displayed with its armband or bracelet in a closed position. This loop or ring is fabricated with several appendages which allow, among other things, laying the loop or ring in a stable and stationary manner on a display window shelf, in a perpendicular position in relation to the shelf, and to secure to it a small plate carrying the data or specifications, the brand name or mark and so forth of the displayed watch or the like.
The loop or ring of these known display units only allows for small deformations, since it is fabricated, along with its appendages, of a relatively rigid material. Considering the small elasticity of these display units, different dimensions are generally required for men's watches and for women's watches. On account of the form of the display units known to the art, their fabrication is relatively complicated. The storage of these display units takes up a considerable amount of space, and their transportion requires the manufacture of voluminous packages Moreover, they only allow for the watches to be displayed with their bracelet closed and in a substantially vertical plane or upright elevational position. Finally, the small plate which is attached to the display unit must be of relatively small dimensions, so that it will not screen or obstruct the displayed article, and thus, the number of possibilities that it affords is very limited.